Aang: The Friendly Ghost
by John2851
Summary: Join Toph and her big sister Katara to Ember Island to live in the Fire Dragon Manor and have an unexpected living conditions with a friendly ghost name Aang and his older sisters Azula, Mai, and Tylee. A Aang x Toph shipping.
1. Prologue

**Character List and Description**

**Aang (The Friendly Ghost): Age 12 but really is Tophs age. Wears Fire Nation Academy clothes and headband around his head. Has black hair. The only friendly ghost boy around. And the baby brother of Azula, Mai, and Tylee. Aka The Sisterly Ghostly Trio.**

**Toph BeiFong: Age 14. Wears** **a black short short sleeve and sometimes long sleeved Michael Jackson ****Thriller Poster T-shirt with matching black shorts and Jordans. Has the same hairstyle and have her original headband along with a Half Earth and Water Tribe necklace. Plus, she's an adopted baby sister of Katara and Sokka (Deceased).**

**Katara: Age 18. Has an early PhD degree. Wears dark ocean blue T-shirt with matching shorts and Nike's. Wears glasses when reading or studying. She's Tophs big sister and only legal guardian. And wears her Water Tribe necklace that belonged to her deceased mother.**

**Azula, Mai, and Tylee (Aka The Sisterly-ghostly Trio): Age: two years older than Katara. They wore the beach clothing outfit from The Beach episode. Loves to mess and scare people especially their favorite brother. Love to fool and prank Katara. Aangs oldest sisters.**

**Sokka (Angel): Age 22. Katara and Tophs deceased elder brother.**

**And Two OC's.**

* * *

**(A/N): This will be a** **Aang x Toph Romance and Adventure story. I'm a diehard and forever fan of the original Avatar and wished that Aang would have married Toph and not Katara.**

**And I do not own Avatar The Last Air-Bender nor the live action of Casper (1995) movie.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a windy cool night on the beautiful island of Ember, a group of two people were driving through the streets passing by half closed stores and restaurants to head straight for the open road down to their destination. From there they've rode up to the hill and headed down to the legendary old mansion that was so close to the beach since it was part of the property, and droved to a stop thanks to the big black bar gate. The handle knobs of the gate is a face shaped of a dragon that looked realistic from sight of view as the detail was so spot on, as the legendary mansion is called Red Dragon Manor. Home to the original now deceased family by the name of Dragon.

Now the people that were going to this abandoned historic mansion was a women in her thirties with short blonde hair wearing a red dress professional clothing with matching heels to go with the outfit. She have on red lipstick and two golden earrings with a silver piece in the center. Her name is Cindy McCoy. Her assistant and lover was dressed in his country gear hunting camouflage outfit and have a shaved black hair but had a bushy beard. He goes by the name of Ricky Gervais. The reason why they were there is because Cindy have inherited the mansion thanks to her dear late grandfather who had brought the house years ago when she was only an infant, and used the mansion as a tourist historic attraction for sight seeing. Not tour the inside of the house or enter the property. On the

will he said his leaving the place to her along with important information containing the place along with the deed to show verification.

"Now are you absolutely sure you want to find that treasure?. I mean their is a reason why no one dares to step foot in this house?." Ricky said looking at his girlfriend while holding a lighter to see where their going.

Cindy arched her eyebrows with high temper attitude, "Of course!. My good for nothing grandfather left me with nothing but this sorry dump of a mansion. Now, I was going to tear it down and turn it into a hotel until we have to stumble upon the dead families information saying they were rich people amongst all the island. And I want that money."

Ricky nodded before moving on to where it looked to be the middle of the house based on the long stairway up leading to so many hallways that you need a map to look where you're going without getting lost. Cindy looked unimpressed at the sight as she was hard to be impressed and never liked old places. "Geez, what a dump. And I'm so surprised that their aren't any living relatives of the Dragon Family to take of this place." Cindy said scowling at so much dust and cobwebs. Ricky can agree with Cindy as he too can not lie about the condition of the house let alone how spooky it is. "Man, I can feel goosebumps running down my body." He said before his lighter went out before trying to relight the thing.

"Hello!." came an unexpected friendly voice.

This caused the two to stand up in alert and came close together with Cindy behind her boyfriend for protection why Ricky pulled out his pistol. The two stood still without daring to move a muscle as their eyes scanned each corner on the first floor and then looked up to hopefully see who was responsible for saying hello to them but, see they couldn't find the person who spoke to them but didn't doubt they heard nothing.

"Ask him if his the caretaker." Cindy whispered to Ricky's ear.

"A..A.. Are you the caretaker?." Ricky spoke loud enough for the person to hear.

"N.. No not exactly but I do live here." the person responded back with the same friendly attitude.

Cindy whispered again saying, "Ask him if his a hobo."

"Are you a hobo?." Ricky spoke for his lover again.

"Uhhhh, no I'm not. It's kinda confusion I know that for sure and I would really love to show myself to you guys but, my appearance is not so likable." the person spoke with reason.

Cindy got really irritated with the person that they talking when learning that this was none other than a kid. She stepped out away from Ricky and spoke with her hands on her hips along with a rude attitude. "Okay you cut the crap and show yourself right this second before I'll call the cops for trespassing my property."

"Alright, Alright Geez, calm down ma'am. Here I come!." the voice said in friendly warning.

At that moment the two could see a human ghost figure had flown out from hiding and slid his way down to the first floor by using the steps ramp. Then he flew right in front of them with a friendly smile. "Hi, my name is Aang and welcome to the Dragon Manor!."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!." both Cindy and Ricky shared the same scare.

"Shhh no, no, no you must've do that because you'll guarantee to wake up my..." Aang was cut off by a big boom noise and sighed with slap to his forehead and his eyes closed. "Oh, too late."

Aang disappeared from their sight as he did not want to see what his sisters were about to do. Both Cindy and Ricky was now surrounded by a thunder storm tornado and hear the screams and faces of the three young adults, along with having red demon like eyes and sharp fangs like monsters. They screamed with full force and see their trick was working like a charm as the two screamed their lungs out as the sight of what they were witnessing was beyond their comprehension. "Let's get the hell out of here like now!." Cindy yelled when running out screaming while Ricky was right behind her. They left the big double door open and jumped right in their car and drove the hell out of their before things get even worse. Back inside the storm faded away and left the girls who were the storm as the three watched their scared victims drove right away from their property.

"Hahahahahahahahahah!." the three laughed all together before the eldest shut the door or should I say slammed the door.

"And stay out!." Azula smirked before turning around to see her sisters who were happy on a job well done.

"Yeah, we sure do know how to scare." Tylee said with a giggle.

"Hey, after all we are the Sisterly Ghostly Trio. We're just that darn good." Mai smirked while looking at her polished nails.

Aang eventually reappeared with a sad face expression as he hated when his sisters scare away company or visitors that come to see their home. It's been that way since they kicked the bucket and not once changed their personalities for anything. Not even for their only baby brother.

"Geez, I seriously don't know why I put up with you guys. I can't even make one single friend without you three scaring them." Aang complain before seeing his sisters walk over to him.

"Oh, hush up you glow head." Azula begin, "We're ghosts remember?. It's our profession to scare fleshies."

"Yeah, and we're forever hoping that you'll decide to join us for a thrill of scaring. Like for example we're getting ready to go on a scare trip to Dallas,Texas to scare the rodeo and Kentucky Derby event." said Tylee while putting her arm around her baby brother.

Mai floated beside Aang and said, "And if you're not coming then you just stay home and house sit. While doing you daily routine."

Aang sighed with an eye roll before taking Tylee's arm off of him and said before heading to his room, "Might as well since I'm no fan of scaring."

Azula shook her head in disappointment of her baby brother as she wished that Aang would give up the idea of being a friendly none scary ghost, and be part of the scare business like herself and the sisters. But knowing her baby brother that's not going to happen even if you put money on it. "Come on girls let's get ready for bed. We head out in the morning." She told them when flying back to their room along with the two following close behind.

Aang took the time after his sisters left for their trip and kelp the house safe from intruders like robbers or people who dared tried to cover their home in toilet paper or egging. Currently now he was sitting in the room on the third level watching TV with a bored plain look on his face while flipping through every channel without care until he landed on the news channel.

**"Once again the therapist doctor strikes again. As in the therapist for the Dead."** The news lady spoke that caught big interest to Aang as he stood up from his chair.

The screen showed Katara on live TV looking very professional in her Water Tribe outfit while seating down comfortable beside the news lady.

**"Katara who is a ****therapist for the supernatural. Yes, I said folks." **The news lady looked at her guest with a smile and said, **"So tell us Katara why are so much putting your early college degree on therapying ghost?."**

Katara looked at the camera and said, **"Well, you see I believe the whole reason why ghosts don't move on to God and be such negative energy down here is all because they have issues. Yes, even ghosts have issues just like living people."**

Aang floated close to the TV with great interest as this may be the answer that he and his sisters need. He knows that theirs something wrong with himself and his sisters when they died. They had issues but can not find a way to solve them. He continued watching on with eyes wide open to make sure he won't miss anything.

**"Truth be told I believe that Ghosts have unfinished business. That right there would make plenty of sense but, the question remains what is their unfinished business?. Now that is where I come in and figure out what it is and help them."** said Katara.

What truly caught Aangs attention was seeing the screen showing Katara's only sibling after the news lady explained her origins of herself and Toph have lost their parents in a car accident, and then unexpectedly lost their elder brother Sokka two years ago in which inspired Katara to have interest in the supernatural. On the screen it showed Toph in her heavy blue coat and matching boots since both she and Katara lived in the the South Pole as she was trying to head home, until the news crew have caught up to her.

**"Excuse me young lady are you concerned about how crazy your bid sister is?." **the news man asked.

Toph didn't look at the man nor the camera but did answer with, **"What?. No, my sister isn't crazy she's just doing her 'Career'."**

**"Have she ever abused you?."** He asked.

Toph stopped and turned to look at the man with an angry face and said, **"Hey, buddy my big sister never do such a thing okay?. As of right now I'm trying to get to my part time job at the library to help my sister pay our igloo home bills. So bug off!."** With that Toph stormed off and headed up to the library and entered without looking back.

Aang drooled all over the sight of Toph as he never seen such beauty in his life. Sure his seen cute beautiful girls on Ember Island when flying around in invisibility to go shop for food and other things but, Toph have something that no other girls have on the island. She has that cute emerald green eyes that help stand her out form the rest. "Man, that's what I call a girl. Man, I might be able to give it a try on making her my very first friend. Suddenly an idea had popped his head. An idea that was going to work like a charm. He jumped up and flew out of the house and headed out to find the motel where Cindy and Ricky was staying who was trying to find a way to get back inside, while trying to figure how to remove the ghosts out of the beach house mansion. The two were in there nightgown and was laying down together on the bed watching TV on hunting until strangely thanks to Aang was changed to the news.

"Huh?. What happened to the hunting channel?." Rickey asked in confusion.

Cindy rolled her eyes saying, "Who cares since you already know what will happens next when the shoots the deer."

Cindy focused on the screen and saw Katara continuing on talking about her passion of ghost finding and helping them find peace amongst the dead. This has caught the women's interest as she raised her eyebrow with a smirk before looking at her clueless boyfriend. "Take my phone off the charger Ricky. I'm making a call." She said before looking back to the TV still having that wicked smile on her face.

**South Pole...**

Toph and Katara was in their igloo home doing the usual. Such as Toph having her music out loud playing one of Michael Jackson's famous hits while Katara was at the table going over the bills to see what was paid and wasn't, while cooking their dinner on the stove in which was whale blubber soup. Katara and Toph were having it hard since they lost their mom and dad and Sokka, since their elder brother did have a good job that was not to pay off the bills. But since then they were broke and have to budget their expense like grocery, sewing up torn clothes, and even have to use snow for water to drink, cook, and bathe in. Yes sir, you can say they were peasants.

"Gosh, look at these bills. The electric is over two hundred dollars while the repairs for our pipes would be eighteen hundred. And our loan for my equipment is high." Katara said looking at each bill in stress.

She wanted to so badly to be the big sister to hold a roof over her sisters head and made sure food was in her stomach. But things were getting a little bit difficult as time rolled on and wished she had won the lottery. Katara lean back in her chair and sighed saying, "Well, at least both the car and the house is paid for in full. And I'm thinking about selling the house since its a relic hand me downs but, where will go?." Suddenly she heard Toph coming in after assuming that dinner was ready while still having her stereo system going. "Is your stereo running on batteries and not on the houses outlet?." Katara got up to turn off the stove and start serving their dinner after asking her question.

"Yeah, it's on batteries Katara. I just wish that the library have paid me a little bit more than just ten dollars an hour. Say, why don't we use my inheritance money to pay off all the bills and your loan?." Toph said with eyes all lit up and hopped that her sister would agree.

Katara sat the big bowl down in front of her sibling before sitting down in her own chair and said, "Sorry Toph but, we can't. That money from your 'original' Mom and Dad is being saved up for your college tuition."

Toph rolled her eyes and said, "But it's way more than covering tuition. And besides who say I want to go to college?."

"Because I said so. Sis don't you want to better yourself?. Don't you want to live a good life and not worry about money so much?." Katara said before getting up to grab the pitcher of water and two cups on the table.

"Well, yeah but, I just don't want you to feel that you can not afford to take care of me let alone have a roof over my head." Toph said with a sad look.

Katara knows that Toph doesn't remember about her biological parents since she was only an infant when her mother and father had adopted her. Even though they weren't blooded they were still sisters and never wanted to let each other go. "Thanks baby sis but, we will make it I promise you. Until then let's eat. Say grace." Katara said when bowing her head and let Toph said the grace before the two can eat.

Upon eating they can hear Katara's phone had beeped an email and had to answer it with hope that it was a client about a ghost in the house. Toph took a spoonful of her soup in her mouth and chewed while watching her sister read the email. The face expression that she saw from her was excitement and joy as it must have been a good opportunity that can not be ignored. "So, what does it say?. Is it another client about a ghost incident?. If so I hope this one wasn't a dirty prank for their stupid YouTube channel." Toph said when grabbing her cup of water. Katara sat her phone down and looked at her baby sister with so much happiness. "Toph how would you like to live on the best beaches that God has created for us to enjoy?." Katara said before eating another bite of her soup.

"Did you say the beach?." Toph open her eyes up wide in excitement. " I would love to too go live at the beach. It's so cold out here and I always wondered what it feels like going outside without being cold."

"Great!." Katara smiled happily to see Toph was completely on board with the idea.

Then Toph face drop with concern and said, "Wait the beach is miles and miles away from here. How are we be able to afford it?."

"Well, you see I thought we should sell our home and help pay for our travels and pay some of these bills off." Katara could see how a tad bit of hurt was coming from Tophs face.

"Are you willing to sell our families only property?." Toph asked with a little tilt of her head.

Katara sighed and said, "Well, based upon what my new client has told me she'll pay us in full when the job is done. Plus, we will stay in that hunted house for free."

Toph take a chunk of her whale blubber before speaking with her mouthful, "Well, you are in charge of the finances so okay."

Katara at how well her sister is taking to her idea while starting to put their home on sale online on the buy and sell website before finishing dinner. Soon after cleaning up the two went to packing all of their belongings and soon loaded their things in their white Kia Soul, and then take the car transport boat to head over to the harbor of Ember Island. In which would take them about a week. As for Aang. He was back at his home practicing on how to introduce himself to Toph without trying to cause her to scream from seeing his appearance. Katara on the other he thought that she has experience with the dead so it was no worry. That's what he thought.

"Okay, so I'll make sure they feel right at home and make sure their stay is relax and none fearful. Well, that's going to be a problem since my sisters are really a pain." Aang said pacing back and forth in his room.

In truth he loved his sisters to death even though they pick and treat him like dirt. Knowing for a fact it's their way of trying to shape him out of being friendly and be more like them. But would it kill them to act nice for a change?.

"I just hope they get her before my sisters get back form their trip." said Aang while continuing his practice.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry if I'm not making a bit longer and more details. But I will in the next chapter. So please drop a review but no flaming.**


End file.
